1. Field
Various features relate to the thermal management of an integrated semiconductor device, system, and/or package.
2. Background
Wireless devices typically comprise integrated semiconductor devices, which may also be referred to as integrated circuits (ICs), which may include one or more processors, memory and a modem used for wireless communications. An IC may be provided on a die in a package that includes one or more dice provided on a substrate, and some degree of thermal coupling exists between the dice. Each of the one or more dice may have different operating temperature tolerance ranges based on the nature of the circuits carried by the one or more dice. In one example, a processor may have an operating temperature tolerance between −40° C. and +125° C. In another example, a memory may have an operating temperature tolerance between 0° C. and +70° C. Modems may comprise one or more power amplifiers (PAs) that can generate significant heat, which may disrupt operations of components within the IC or within packaging housing the IC.
Thermal issues caused by heat generation within the IC or its packaging may be ameliorated by reducing power usage by one or more devices. Temperature of the one or more dice is regulated based on temperature readings obtained from temperature sensors that measure temperature of the dice, packaging and/or skin of a case housing the apparatus. Generally, dice temperature is controlled to remain within temperature tolerances of component circuits and/or to control device skin temperature to comply with regulatory touch temperature limits for the case (or skin) temperature based on device material (ceramic, glass, metal, etc.). In one example, case and skin temperature limits are specified by the UL/IEC 60950-1 standard. Other limitations, including comfort level limits for case and/or skin temperature, may be application and/or scenario specific. For example, a person actively engaged in a video game may not notice increased device temperature that would draw the attention of a person someone using the device to read a book. In some integrated semiconductor devices, the heat from one component or die may affect other nearby components or dice. For example, although a modem on a die may be operable at a temperature near its higher temperature tolerance range, a processor or memory provided on the same die or in the same package may be caused to shut down because this temperature is too high for the processor or memory.